Up For Grabs
by PlaySetQ
Summary: FICS THAT NEED GOOD HOMES. A LIST OF FIC PROMPT IDEAS FREE FOR GRABS. A list of Naruto fanfic ideas I had but will probably never get to write, now that I'm leaving the fandom. FEEL FREE TO TAKE, BE INSPIRE, OR USE any of the ideas within. Prompts are sorted into: Gen, Crossover, Het, Genderbent Slash and Slash. CLICK AND BE INSPIRED!


**Up for Grabs**

PlaysetQ

-Q-

Hey guys. These are all the fanfiction I had down to write but I'm not confident in my interest of the fandom anymore and I won't be starting anyone of them so… here they are – for your use! You can adopt them, use them for inspiration, ect, I really don't care. I just didn't want to leave them abandoned on a hard drive.

The prompts are sorted into sections: **Gen, crossover, het, genderbent slash** (e.g femnaruto/hinata), and then **slash.**

Take what you want. I'd love to read whatever you decide to use though, so don't afraid to leave a review on where I and others interested can read it.

-Q-

 **Gen**

 **In which the kyuubi decides Naruto needs a friend** : the relationship between a demon and its container is always a unique thing; in which after the sealing of the Kyuubi, the foxes inhabiting the forest around Konoha start following a certain blonde demon-container around. (Naruto adopts all the foxes)

 **Naruto and Kyuubi reverse positions (fox!Naruto)** : Kurma is a little lonely boy full of hate, he's been told of the beast sealed inside him and is… more than a little confused (and if he's honest disappointed) and how… un-scary the giant nine-tail fox ("Call me Naruto!") really is.

 **(underground military au)** Ninjas? A myth. The five Kages? Just legends. The tailed-beasts? Horror stories told to children to make them behave. Konoahakuge? A fictional land that only exists in stories. Naruto is fascinated until he pokes his nose into something he really shouldn't of. Then he's just terrified. : In which Ninja's are actually ninjas and protect their respective countries from the shadows.

 **Life is Strange AU** : Naruto has the same awesome power as Max does (being able to rewind time at will). Being born with the seemingly impossible ability to bend time at will would sound like the opportunity of a lifetime to most ninja. It creates an infinite amount of possibilities, essentially you have all the time in the world. One Uzumaki Naruto knows better. (Because although you can rewind time to redo at most a day, you can't change major fated events e.g. Sasuke leaving the village, or certain people dying).

 **Genius** : Naruto decides to sit down and get smart, because apparently that's the only way he's ever going to become Hokage. Instead, Naruto discovers something he wants to do more – invent. (Naruto teaches himself how to study and in turn he learns it's more fun to invent.)

 **A new teacher** : A week before Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura graduate Kakashi falls into a coma. Which leaves the Third Hokage to make a decision that's never been done before but just might change everything. But is it for better or for worse? Most say both. Gai teaches team 7

 **Genin Test Revamped**! : In which Kakashi's Genin test doesn't test the _potential_ of team seven's team work in the bloody, dark, world of Shinobi but their _ability to survive_ as team seven in the bloody, dark, word of Shinobi. Who knew the tests could be so different? (Dark/more realistic ninjas, team seven centric, genin test is hard core – more like the chunin test).

 **Strong Hinata:** Basically Hinata's determined to get her heir right back, so she works really hard and becomes badass. "Hinata," Her father addresses and places a firm hand on her shoulder, "You have two springs until an heir is officially chosen." It went unspoken that as the oldest she's not to disappoint. A flame bright and wicked, burns in the center of her chest and in the glint of her eyes. For once, Hinata feels resolve not inspired by a boy of golden heart but of her own intentions. AU but in canon-verse.

 **A de-aged Kakashi raises Naruto** : Kakashi was born ten years younger, it doesn't really make much of a difference until he starts losing everyone. After his father, there was Minato-sensei and when your eight years old without any family left (not of blood, not of choice) there's little to distract yourself from the blonde baby that was left behind. Kakashi doesn't know anything about babies at eighteen so he certainly doesn't know about them at eight, but eight year old Kakashi is willing to learn (he's not quite ready to accept the fact everyone he loves he loses, after all Obito and Rin were still there).

 **Crossover**

 **Avatar the last air bender X Naruto** : Naruto can bend energy and access the spiritual world but can't bend anything "normally." Sasuke's the avatar (fire bender!Sasuke) but he's born incomplete. He needs to find his "spirit." - Sasuke's the only avatar to be born with the ability to bend all four elements but without the ability to access the spirit world. Ergo, there's some idiot out there running around that can. This, obliviously, is a problem.

 **Het**

 **(Written for NaruHina but obviously be adapted for other pairings).**

 **Possessive ;):** Naruto likes when Hinata wears his clothes

 **Time travel:** Who says Naruto the only one who can time travel? Hinata's sent back instead

 **The Mafia Game:** Hinata's a stereotypical "good girl," with straight A's and a future as the head of the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto is an orphan delinquent, with more tattoos than money in the bank, struggling to make it day to day. Their paths shouldn't have crossed – until they did. (Hinata's pulled into the underground of her clan and the blood and death that's the foundation, Mafia AU).

 **Wilds Things** : " – and also Naruto," his father says as his fingers twitch (which really only happens when he's nervous) "You have to get married." Naruto stares unblinkingly at his father before promptly springing himself out the open kitchen window. Marriage? Kids? Yeah, no thanks. **(In which the ninja world really does protect fire country from the shadows and Naruto is next in for the Hokage title, yet there's one thing stopping him – the elders' disapproval of his 'it's complicated' relationship status.)** **My own ideas for the plot of this prompt that you can use or dismiss:**

-The Uchiha are living and good and the only clan that's known to the public as a police force.

-Naruto basically grew up in Sasuke's house.

-Sasuke and Naruto bond over stupid dumbass fathers who don't have enough time for them

-Sakura's their good friend, and maybe SasuSaku? Because that might work with the story.

-Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto have a "Hit List" a list of people that have done bad to any of them that all swear hate on: Kakashi is permanently on it, so is Tora, the demon cat from hell. Sometimes Naruto's dad, Sasuke's brother and Sakura's mom and Ino make the list. Naruto adds marriage.

 **Genderbent Slash**

 **Fighting For Gay Rights** : (Crack) "My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage and marry Sakura! Believe it!" In which a female and gay Naruto, through various pranks recruits people to help her fight against a homophobic society.

 **Reincarnation AU** : In which Naruto being a She instead of He changes nothing. She's the class clown, dead last, and wears that horrible orange jumpsuit. And Hinata is still hopelessly in love. Hinata and Naruto (plus the 12) are reborn in the future and things haven't changed for the better. Ninja are weak, Konoda is weak and Hinata Hyuuga is not pleased. Hinata has to get the others to remember. **Once again, things I would use for plot that you can use or not:**

-Shino's a girl too. Shino approaches Hinata first. "They just don't train ninja like they used too, the Hokage position is more head management instead of the strongest ninja – and even then that mostly a formality."

-Hinata for the life of her, can't figure out modern day technology.

-Set in the next century.

-Konoda 12 bonding

 **Arranged Marriage AU** : My Name's Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage!" – or at least that's what was going to happen until politics got in the way.

 **Slash**

 **(Written for SasuNaruSasu but can be changed to any pairing)**

 **Post-apocalyptic world** : Everyone is turned into some monster or another, Sasuke's a werewolf. Sasuke is being sold as a slave, and Naruto saves him but in the process gets bit by him. Heavy supernatural theme.

 **And I Can See You:** Sasuke's born with eyes that can see more than the "future." Basically, Sasuke can see other people's demons (like guilt, worry, insecurities) and he interested by a little blonde hair boy that fighting his every step of the way and decides to help.

 **Ain't Pretty** : Naruto squints into the mirror and pulls the skin underneath his eye. Blood swells in the cuts, dripping like thick oil paint down his cheek. Shamelessly Naruto turns to face Sasuke and smiles wide, "Do you think it'll turn out okay?" Sasuke lazily flips the knife in his hand, "You could use a few more scratches." As his dark eyes trace the bruises strained upon tan skin and a cold fury slugs through his veins. Gang AU

 _Alpha/Beta/Omega Trope_

\- Naruto's bond with Sasuke just might be more dangerous than before. It's, obviously of course because Sasuke's tremendous growth in malicious thoughts and strength – it doesn't have anything to do with the slick running down the back of Naruto's thigh. Naruto's not in denial, he swears.

\- Naruto's never paid any attention to second genders. It's not like they were going to make a difference if he became Hokage or not – but now, stuck in this awful situation that awkward doesn't even begin to describe – maybe, paying more attention to his… body's more delicate needs probably would have saved him a lot of trouble.

\- Naruto was supposed to come back blonde and alpha. Instead he came back redheaded and omega. Sasuke is suddenly very confused about what he wants but Naruto's not. (I have a headcanon that whatever second gender you are, your hair turns that parent's colour. For example, Naruto's mom would be an omega, so if he presents as an omega his hair would be red – if he was an alpha it would stay blonde).

 _Crack Ships_

 **Hello Sensei:** Having a crush on your sensei is really something everyone goes through at some point or another. Naruto was hormonal not delusional and really hadn't expected anything to happen, until it did. (Could be a/b/o verse.)

 **Gaara/Naruto** : "It's a full moon tonight," the villager pointed out, looking fearfully into the sky. "The sun will set soon, you bes' be getting back, young lad. There ain't nothing good laying wait for you in those woods, 'specially not tonight." Naruto smiled, "I know, the full moon's always the worst for us." (monster Naruto and Gaara)

 **Remember to leave a review so I and everyone else can read it!**


End file.
